


He Had It Coming

by riverroyale



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Brendon Urie, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Top Dallon Weekes, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverroyale/pseuds/riverroyale
Summary: Brendon had cum without permission last night and now Dallon must punish him





	He Had It Coming

Brendon shivers under Dallon's intense gaze. Last night Brendon had cum without permission and now he must receive his punishment for it. He sits at the foot of the bed and he doesn't dare move or speak as he doesn't want to make things worse for himself. He can feel Dallon's eyes on him, watching him intensely. He's already getting hard and Dallon hasn't even done anything to him, it's just the idea of all the things he _can_ do to him.

"Strip," Dallon demands, making Brendon jump slightly. But Brendon quickly obeys, wanting to make Dallon happy and possibly make things better for himself. As soon as he's done Dallon pushes him back onto the bed and forces him to lay on his back. He ties his feet down, forcing his legs to be spread apart. Brendon gets ready for Dallon to tie his hands up as well and even positions them to make it easier for him, but instead Dallon takes his hands and moves them to his side. Brendon is confused when Dallon walks away. He tries to lift his head to see what Dallon is doing but Dallon snaps "Don't move." 

Brendon can hear the lube bottle being opened and now he's even more confused. This isn't how the usual punishment goes. A few moments later Dallon comes back with a vibrator and shoves it inside of him. "Stroke yourself." 

Brendon lets out a small whine which turns into "Wha...?" Normally he _isn't_ allowed to touch himself. Dallon rolls his eyes and pulls up a chair and sits parallel to the foot of the bed. He fiddles with the remote of the vibrator, but doesn't turn it on. 

"I _said_ stroke yourself. But don't go too fast or I'll whip you."

Brendon hesitantly grabs his cock and slowly starts to stroke himself. He lets out a small sigh of pleasure and relaxes. But he doesn't have done that. Dallon turns the vibrator on, causing him to let out a squeal that quickly turns into a moan. 

"Hm... that won't do at all," Dallon says. He gets up again but this time Brendon knows better than to watch. Dallon comes back with a gag this time. "Lift your head." Brendon obeys and Dallon wraps the gag around and forces it into Brendon's mouth. "Much better. You can still moan, but I want you to moan around that gag your pretty, little mouth fits so perfectly around." He returns to his chair and watches Brendon intently, causing him to shiver. He's so focused  it's intimidating. 

Brendon has gotten used to the speed of the vibrator and to his stroking so he just lets out a content sigh. That causes Dallon to turn the vibrator up a notch, making Brendon moan and buck up. 

"Don't stop stroking!" Dallon demands. Brendon squeals and starts to stroke himself again. "Go faster, match the speed of the vibrator." Brendon obeys, and it feels so, so good. He lets out small moans and gasps, wondering how in the world this could possibly be a punishment. It isn't until Dallon turns up the vibrator and he strokes himself even faster that he realizes how. 

It's not Dallon touching him, it doesn't feel the same. It feels good, yes, but when Dallon does it it feels _extraordinary_. He wishes it was Dallon's hand around his cock instead of his and he wishes it was Dallon's cock in his ass instead of the vibrator. His moans and gasps turn into whimpers and wines, and Dallon smirks happily. It feels so good but it could feel so much _better_ , and Dallon knows it. He knows that each time Brendon whines it's because he wants Dallon to touch him. 

Brendon risks a glance up at Dallon and notices that he's hard, but he seems unperturbed by it, and instead he keeps his focus on Brendon. Dallon realizes Brendon is staring at him and raises an eyebrow. 

"You want so badly for that vibrator to be me instead, don't you?" he asks with absolutely no concern whatsoever. The vibrator is so close to its highest setting, but he's saving that for later. "I asked you a question, answer me." 

"Uh-huh," is all Brendon can manage to say, and he's not even sure Dallon was able to understand him through the gag. 

"But it's so much more fun seeing you squirm and whine. Besides, you got all your pleasure last night, I think," Dallon says. Brendon lets out a loud whimper. "You're close to cumming, aren't you?" Brendon nods. His legs are shaking and his gasps and moans, whimpers and whines are getting louder. " _Don't_."

He actually cries when Dallon says this. Tears slip down his face and he whimpers. The pleasure is too much and he wants nothing more than release. Dallon  makes things so much worse by putting the vibrator on the highest setting, forcing him to stroke himself faster. Brendon screams and bucks up, whining in protest. But Dallon doesn't care, he won't give him permission. Brendon whimpers and screams Dallon's name through the gag but Dallon sits still as though nothing is happening. 

"You wanna know the fun part, you pretty, little fool? I was actually going to let you cum last night. If you had waited just a little bit longer all this could've been avoided." All Brendon does is wail in response. 

Finally Dallon stands up and turns off the vibrator. He swats his hand away from his cock and runs his fingers over Brendon's thigh. 

"You want me to fuck you instead?" he asks. Brendon nods desperately, but he's not sure how much more he can take. Dallon unbuckles his belt and wastes no time thrusting into him. Brendon cries out and moans, the pleasure is absolutely overwhelming and tears start to prick his eyes again. Dallon's hand wraps around his cock and he starts to stroke, making it even worse. 

"D-Dallon, please-"

"You want to cum?" Dallon asks. He nods furiously, but Dallon just gives him a grin and thrusts into him harder. Desperate tears fall down Brendon's face. The pleasure is almost too much and all he wants is to cum, he just wants to feel the relief, but he can't disobey Dallon again or it will all be so much worse. So instead he squeezes his eyes shut and bites down on his gag. Dallon reaches over and grabs his hair and pulls on it roughly, forcing his eyes open. 

"You keep your eyes on me," he demands. Brendon's moans and whimpers get louder until he's screaming again, but Dallon won't go easy on him. Through his gag he screams "please" and "Dallon" but he won't answer. Brendon's sounds almost in pain when he sees Dallon's eyes flutter and his mouth open as he gets close. 

"Oh baby boy, I'm gonna cum," he gasps. Brendon whines, he knows Dallon is saying that just to brag. He looks so beautiful with his mouth open and his head thrown back. The most beautiful noises escape his lips as he cums inside Brendon. 

He pulls out of Brendon, making him wail in protest. The pleasure is over, and he's so close all he can do is cry and whimper. 

"Dallon," he whines through the gag. 

"You'll wait until you have permission to cum next time, right?" Dallon asks as he unwraps the gag. 

"Yes!" Brendon wails desperately. "Yes, I'll wait until I have permission next time! Just please, _please_ let me cum now!" He sounds so pitiful, and yet Dallon doesn't care. 

"Only good boys get to cum, you know this," he says as he starts to untie him. Brendon starts to get more and more desperate, because he knows that once Dallon undoes everything it's all over and he's lost his chance. 

"Dallon please! You _asshole_!" he cries. Dallon stops untying the last knot and just stares at Brendon. He gulps, he knows he crossed a line. Dallon quickly and roughly ties him back up again. He grabs the vibrator and roughly shoves it back into his ass. He wastes no time and turns it immediately onto the highest setting, making Brendon scream again, but he just puts the gag back on him. 

"You know better then that," he growls. He grabs Brendon's hair roughly to force him to look at him. "You're such a naughty thing, you think I'll let you cum _now_? I'm going downstairs, I'm going to take care of some things, and if I come back and you came you're not coming for a month." He lets go of Brendon's hair and turns towards the door, leaving Brendon a writhing, screaming, and crying mess. 


End file.
